Overheard
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Sometimes the best things you hear are the things you weren't supposed to...oneshot challenge response. Characters: Edge, Lita, Cena, Mickie, Batista.


Title: Overheard (1/1)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise.

Rating: PG13

Distribution: Litafics on LJ. Anyone else, ask and you shall receive.

Notes: Response to challenge 6 at litafics on LJ. The muses liked this challenge, especially a certain tall blond Canadian muse. I'm completely ignoring the Adam/Amy/Matt thing as usual.

Summery: Sometimes the best things you hear are what you were never supposed to…

* * *

"Come on Li, it'll be fun…everyone's going."

"I just don't feel like going out Micks…"

"Sure I can't persuade ya?"

"Look you guys go and have fun…I'll see you later."

Lita waved to the group of friends assembled in the hotel lobby before making her way to the elevator and up to her room. It wasn't often that she got some time to herself and she'd been so tired lately that a night out was the last thing she needed.

"Come on guys…"

Mickie led the little group out to their waiting cars, a certain tall blond Canadian taking a last look in the direction the redhead had gone.

"Why are ya lookin' so miserable?" John Cena asked Edge as the blond man starred out of the car window.

"Huh? I don't look miserable…"

"Ya look like a kid who's just lost his favorite toy…you were the one who suggested this night out…"

"Yeah well…maybe I'm just not in the mood now."

Edge turned his face back to the window. True it had been him who suggested that they all go out but that was when he thought the Lita would be going with them. In fact the redhead was the only reason he'd suggested it in the first place, she was the only reason he did a lot of things these days.

* * *

John continued sending curious glances the Canadian's way until they got to the club they would be spending the rest of the night in. The girls immediately made their way to the middle of the dance floor while the guys headed for the bar.

"What's the matter with poodle hair?" Batista asked when he caught sight of the sour expression on Edge's face.

"Dunno man…the only time I've seen him like this is over a chick…" John stated with a shrug.

"Oooh, spill man…who is she?"

"There is no chick, there's nothing wrong with me and I don't have poodle hair." An annoyed Edge announced before taking a drink of his beer.

"Whatever you say man…didn't mean to hurt you're feelings." Batista chuckled.

Edge rolled his eyes and moved to a table at the other end of the bar on his own.

Lita had showered and changed into her favorite pj's and was now stretched out on her bed watching Pee Wee's Big Adventure. She didn't mind rooming with Mickie but it was nice to have the place to herself for a couple of hours and Mickie was already sick of watching Pee Wee.

* * *

Edge was making quick work of his 5th beer and thanking his lucky stars he wasn't the designated driver for the night. He reached into his pocket for his phone to check his messages. With a heavy sigh he laid the phone down on the table he was now sitting at, forgetting to lock the key pad like he usually would.

"Are ya ready to be honest and tell me what's bothering ya yet?" John asked as he handed the Canadian another beer.

"Nope…" Edge answered just as someone bumped into the table, sending Edge's phone and John's beer flying to the floor. After a mumbled apology and the exchange of glares the man made his way back onto the crowded dance floor.

John reached down to pick up Edge's phone while muttering something about a waste of perfectly good beer. Neither man noticed when John's hand hit one of the speed dial keys as he placed the phone back on the table in front of them.

Lita had just been dozing off when she was woken by the sound of her phone ringing. A sleepy hand reached out and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

She could hear loud music and chattering. She was about to hang up when she heard a voice she recognised.

"This is about Lita isn't it?"

"What? No…"

"Come on man…it's obvious you've got it bad for her…"

"I don't…I…is it really that obvious?"

"A blind man could see it."

Edge sighed.

"Then why doesn't she see it?"

Lita held her breath.

"Have you actually talked to her about it?"

"What am I supposed to say? 'Li you're my best friend but I think I'm head over heels in love with you'? She'd either kill me or laugh at me."

"You can't keep moping around like this man…and she might be flattered."

"Yeah right…"

"Why not? You're a good lookin' guy…not that I know about those kinda things…"

"Li doesn't just go for looks…"

Lita had to bite her lip to stop herself from saying something.

"I still think you should tell her…or just forget about it and snap outa this mood you're in…"

Edge sighed again.

"Its better if she doesn't know…its less awkward…can we just get outa here?"

Lita flipped her phone closed with a smile on her face. She darted to the bathroom to get changed, it wouldn't take them long to get back and she had to see him, she had to tell him she felt the same way.

* * *

My Edge muse is being so cute lately that he just deserved to be the centre of attention. i hope you liked it hunnies. 


End file.
